


I lost my cat, and I found you

by Kim_ch11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, kuroo plays volleyball, pet shelter worker kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_ch11/pseuds/Kim_ch11
Summary: Kuroo loses his beloved cat Tiger, and freaks outs. With the help of his best friends, Bokuto and Akaashi, he him finds along with someone else.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank god it’s the weekend,” Kuroo exclaimed, walking into his apartment. He took off his jacket and placed it on a chair.

“Kitty, where are you?” He looked around. His cat, Tiger, usually hid around the living room, or went out of the house and turned up later, sometimes even during the night. Kuroo kept looking and came to the conclusion that Tiger had left while he was at college.  
“Aww, I wanted to play with you today, kitty.” He sat on his couch and turned on the TV. 

Click. Click. Click.

Kuroo turned the TV off. There was nothing interesting for him to watch. He decided that he may as well make some dinner for himself, after all, he needed to eat.  
A simple dinner will do, stir fry. He thought to himself. Any vegetables in the fridge could work. Carrot, broccoli, bok choy. Some chicken will go nicely with this as well.  
He quickly whipped up a small portion and chowed it down. Kuroo picked up his phone and looked at the time.

8:17pm

I should call Bokuto, and see how he and Akaashi are going, now that they are living together, Kuroo thought.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Yo, Brokuto! How’s it going?” He said excitedly.

“Hey hey hey Kubro! I’m great, man. How you doing? How’s life treating you?” His best friend replied overenthusiastically.

“It’s not too bad. But I’m not sure where Tiger is right now, and I’m bored, so I wanted to call you.” Kuroo said to his best friend. “How are things at your apartment? Now that Akaashi and you are staying together? Finally you two love birds are living together.”

“I knew you’d ask. We are having way too much fun living in our apartment. I can’t believe I managed to deal with a whole year of not seeing Akaashi every day.” Bokuto said.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you managed,” Kuroo said in agreement.

“Bokuto, is that Kuroo?” Kuroo heard Akaashi say in the background. “Yeah, it is. Wanna say hi?”

“Hey, Kuroo! Thanks for keeping Bokuto out of trouble while you guys graduated and left. Glad we are back together again.” Akaashi said. He was excited to be with his boyfriend again and have one of his close friends, Kuroo back.

“Hey, Akaashi! It was a difficult task, I don’t know how you do it.” Kuroo told the uni first year and laughed.

“So Kuroo, anyone you’ve got your eye on?” Akaashi asked Kuroo

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve got loads of people willing to date you. Just like when you were in high school. ” Bokuto added.

“I haven’t had anyone take my fancy. Besides, I have Tiger, he’s all I need.” Kuroo responded and the couple chuckled at his response.

8:33pm

“Alright, Brokuto, I had a tiring day so I think I might crash now. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow maybe, or sometime this weekend.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. We are gonna eat now. I think we should meet up sometime.” Bokuto replied.

“Yeah, great idea. Bye Owl, see you Akaashi, take care of my bro!” Kuroo told them.

“I will. See you Kuroo.” Akaashi said.

“BYE KUBRO!” Bokuto screamed.

“Bye, you two.” 

Kuroo hopped up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen. He quickly washed his dish and then cracked open a tin of cat food. He had late classes today, so he didn’t have a chance to feed Tiger.  
Kuroo bent down and poured some food out for Tiger in his bowl, and proceeded to fill up some more water for him.  
He was tired. It may have only been a quarter to 9, but he had an exhausting day full of long, and boring classes. All of which he had been distracted in. 

Kuroo decided to run himself a bath, and relax a little before going to sleep. He sunk into the warm water and closed his eyes. After relaxing plenty in the bath, Kuroo put on some clothes, brushed his teeth, and got into bed.  
It was within a few minutes that he had completely fallen asleep.

~~~

The next morning, Kuroo woke up to a loud ringing. His phone. Someone was calling him. Hastily, he reached his hand out and picked up his phone. A name flashed up on the screen.

Mum

Kuroo pressed the accept button, and lifted his phone up to his ear. Groggily, he spoke.

“Hi mum.”

“Hey sweetie! How are you doing?” His mum asked cheerfully. 

“Not, too bad, especially since it’s the weekend and I don’t really have to worry about money anymore.” Kuroo answered.

“It’s great, isn’t honey, I’m loving getting to go on trips so often. I’m so glad your father bought that lottery ticket.” She continued.

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna tell people yet, because they’ll either try to use me, or will hate me.” Kuroo spoke.

“Ok, well it makes sense that you kept your job then.” His mum replied. 

As he was about to speak, there was another incoming call. From Bokuto. 

“Mum,” Kuroo spoke, “Bokuto is calling me. I gotta take it or he’ll worry something happened.”

“Oh, alright then sweetheart, take care of yourself, ok?” Sweetly his mum told him.

“I will, you too, I love you, stay safe.” He finished and ended the call without waiting for a response. If he didn’t end it and pick up the other call straight away he would have a seriously worried friend on the other side.

“Hey Bokubro.” Kuroo said coolly.

Kuroo!” The boy on the other side shouted ecstatically. “I was beginning to worry something happened.”

Kuroo chuckled and his friend continued. “So, you know how we wanted to meet up sometime soon?” Kuroo made a noise in acknowledgement.

“Well, how about we meet up for lunch today! Akaashi and I are both free. And since it is a Saturday I thought you’d be free.” The boy finished.

“Uhh, I don't think I have anything on. Yeah! I’m free. Let’s do it, I have work tomorrow so I can do it!” Kuroo replied excitedly

“Alright, so Akaashi and I can come and pick you up at your house, yeah?”

“Yep, sweet. See ya!” 

“Bye!” 

Beep

The call ended and Kuroo began to get up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He pushed the doona off his bed and got up. Kuroo walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
“Tiger, where are you? I haven’t seen you at all since I left yesterday.” Kuroo called out to him, knowing he’d get no response, but he hoped that his cat would appear in front of him. 

Kuroo grabbed the food he was about to open for his cat’s breakfast and walked over to his bowl.  
He looked in disbelief. The food he put out for his cat to eat the previous night, was still there. Exactly the way he put it. His cat hadn’t shown up during the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo ran back into his room and grabbed his phone. He did the first thing he could think to do that any person not thinking properly would do. Call their crazy best friend. And that's what he did.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"BOKUT-" Kuroo screamed only to be cut off. 

"Hey Kuroo," It was Akaashi. "Bokuto-san isn't here right now, he went for a shower. He went straight away because he is excited. Anyway. What happened?" 

"Akaashi, Tiger is missing. I can't find him. He didn't turn up last night. What do I do? I need to find him. Will he be okay? Is he going to get hurt?" Kuroo rambled on before Akaashi stopped him. 

“Kuroo, calm down. You need to go look outside and around your house and see if Tiger is there. Bokuto and I will head over as soon as we can to help you look for him” The younger boy said reassuringly. “Oh, and, do you have pictures of Tiger? You might need to make posters saying he is missing if you don’t find him but later today.”

“Ok, I’m gonna go outside and start to look for Tiger.” Kuroo said. “Thanks, Akaashi, see you soon.”

“Yep, bye!” Akaashi said.

Kuroo walked outside and began to search for his cat. He checked the front of his house, and then the back. He even went back inside and checked everywhere Tiger hid around the house. 

Ding dong.

Kuroo heard his bell ring and rushed to open his front door. Bokuto and Akaashi stood in front of him and before Kuroo could say anything, Akaashi spoke. 

“Ok, Kuroo, I know you’re probably freaking out right now. We both know how much you love Tiger, so the best thing to do would first be to calm down.” 

“Ok, I can do that.” Kuroo responded, taking deep breaths.

“Now, Kuroo, get dressed, we gotta head down to the town centre for lunch anyways, so you can also get posters to put up about Tiger being missing, ok?” His best friend said to him. 

It seemed like Akaashi had prepared his boyfriend with what to say beforehand. Otherwise, he would have been as much of a mess as Kuroo was. 

Kuroo rushed into his room and got changed. He grabbed his phone from where it was charging and walked back out. He hadn’t eaten but he decided that this was more important. 

He grabbed his keys and wallet off his kitchen table and said “Alright, lets go.”

The trio headed outside and into the car. Bokuto took the wheel and they headed out into the town centre.

While they were on their way, Kuroo had whipped together a pretty boring poster but one that would still do the job.  
They arrived and the three of them headed into a store that Kuroo could print off a couple posters at. They were out of there quickly and put up a couple posters around stores and restaurants in the area. 

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“What vet do you take Tiger to?” Bokuto questioned.

“The local one.” Kuroo answered. “Oh, maybe I should tell them about Tiger, but I’m not sure they could do much other than put up more posters.” 

Bokuto shrugged and put up the last poster he had. 

The three men had finished plastering the town with posters of the missing black cat and needed to eat something.

“Ok, well, we are at this restaurant now, should we just eat here?” Akaashi, the most sensible of the three, asked.

Kuroo and Bokuto just nodded their heads intensely. 

The trio headed into the restaurant and ordered their food. Kuroo asked for dumplings while the lovebirds shared a noodle dish. While they waited for their food to arrive Akaashi started to talk.

“Kuroo, did you upload your poster to any of your social media accounts?"

“Nope, should I?” Kuroo responded.

“Yeah, it’s best to spread the word around so more people know and can look out for Tiger.” Akaashi answered but then continued. “How many followers do you have anyways? Didn’t you have like 4k people following you late last year?” 

“I have a little over 8000 right now.” I don’t know why people follow me to be honest, I post cat pics, places I went to and pics of me with you two.” Kuroo said whilst posting the poster online to his instagram account. 

“Kubro, you posted pictures with Akaashi in them, why wouldn’t you get loads of followers?” Bokuto asked a little too seriously.  
Akaashi and Kuroo just laughed. 

Their food arrived and they all tucked in. Kuroo didn’t hesitate to gobble up all his food even though it was still scorching hot; he was starving. 

They finished their meals and decided to call it a day. Kuroo had to go home and study for uni and Akaashi and Bokuto said they had to head home and do some stuff as well. What kind of stuff, Kuroo had no idea, but he wasn’t about to ask either. 

~~~

Kuroo was worried sick about Tiger for the next two days. They seemed to drag on forever. By Monday night, Kuroo had lost hope that he would be able to find Tiger. 

He spent a lot of his time finding ways to get a cat to come back home. He tried putting Tiger’s litter box outside so he could smell his way home. He put extra smelly sardines outside which made his house smell a bit but he said it was worth it. He even put out Tiger’s favourite toy that he loved playing in hopes that he would return. 

But nothing. There was no sign of the black cat anywhere.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Kuroo’s phone was ringing, but it was an unknown caller. He picked it up.

“Hi, who is this?” Kuroo asked.

“Uhh, I’m just someone calling about your cat. Tiger?”

“Oh, yeah. Do you know where he is?” 

“Yeah, um, so I work at the animal shelter nearby, the one close to the vet, and like, um, I saw your poster, and we have your cat at the animal shelter. I found him around the park, and, yeah.”

“Oh my god, thank you so so so much.” Kuroo was ecstatic. “When can I pick him up?”

“Well, I could, uh, get you to pick him up in the morning.” the boy on the other end replied, he seemed shy.

“Ok that’d be great, I can do whenever,” Kuroo replied excitedly.

“Um, the shelter opens at 8am, so uh, if you want, I can get him for you maybe an hour earlier? At like 7am?”

“That’s perfect. Thanks so much. Oh and you didn’t tell me your name. I’m Kuroo by the way.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’m Kenma.” the boy said softly, “you’re welcome, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye!” Kuroo said and Kenma ended the call. Kuroo was so happy that Tiger was safe. Even though it was only three days, Kuroo really missed him. 

After that call, Kuroo instantly messaged Bokuto and what had happened and went straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah second chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma had found Kuroo’s cat Tiger on Monday night while walking back home from work. He was sure it was Tiger because he had seen lots of pictures of him since he followed Kuroo already on instagram and he frequently posted pictures of his cat. 

Why did I have to say I can get his cat for him at 7am? It’s so early, and the shelter only opens at 8. And I’m not even rostered for today. Oh, right. It’s because I think he’s cute and got flustered actually talking to him after following him online for so long. Kenma thought to himself, annoyed. 

He sluggishly dragged himself up from his bed, brushed his teeth, and smoothed out his hair. Kenma quietly moved around trying not to make a loud noise in case he woke up his friend and friend’s boyfriend who he was staying with. He would have lived by himself if he could have, but money was an issue, and finding a cheap place to rent was a bit of a problem. 

Kenma quickly got dressed into clothes that were suitable enough to go out in, but comfortable. Once he was done, he began on his way to the animal shelter which he worked at.   
His head kept darting from side to side looking for Kuroo, to see if he was around him. He couldn’t see him coming anywhere but he heard some footsteps from what sounded like it was from behind him. 

Quickly, he whipped his head around to see Kuroo standing directly behind where Kenma had been looking. 

“Hey! are you Kenma?” Kuroo asked.

He flushed bright red and nodded a little hiding his face. He had hoped that Kuroo wouldn’t see him blushing so hard. 

“Yeah, uh. Um, come this way,” Kenma said awkwardly, signalling for Kuroo to follow him while turning on his heel and beginning to walk.

Kuroo started to walk after but caught up within no time. His strides were much bigger than Kenma’s. Kuroo tried to not make it obvious, but Kenma could easily tell that he tried to take smaller steps to match his pace. The two arrived at the shelter that Kenma worked out and he pulled out the keys to the door from his pocket. They fumbled around in his clammy hands. Kenma was usually not that nervous now that he had gotten used to talking to people, but he was still just so nervous around him. Even though he didn’t really have a good reason to be.

The door swung open, and Kenma held it for Kuroo to walk in. He walked inside directly after the taller boy, and saw him already walking to find his cat. 

Kuroo spotted Tiger and headed over to him, and turned back to Kenma saying, “He’s here! Tiger’s here! Can you get him out?”

Kenma walked over to Kuroo while nodding and smiling shyly at him. He unlocked the cage and Kuroo took Tiger out, cradling him in his arms.

Ugh. He’s cute. Kenma thought to himself. 

Kuroo turned around to see Kenma staring at him and blushed a little. Kenma whipped his head back down, embarrassed.

“Um, so, you can take Tiger out and then I’ll lock the place back up.” Kenma quickly.

“Wait, aren’t you keeping the store open until 8am when it opens?” Kuroo asked.

“Uh, no. I’m not working. I just thought you’d want your cat back as soon as possible, so yeah,” Kenma said answering Kuroo’s question.

“Oh, well, yeah. I was pretty excited about gettin’ Tiger back. So thanks for that.” Kuroo said, appreciatively. “So, how did you manage to even find him?” 

“Well, I saw him on the way home last night, just around 20 minutes before I called you.” Kenma responded. “He was pretty shy, but he came round quite quickly, I was surprised.”

“I guess you have a way with cats then, right?” Kuroo said.

Kenma laughed lightly and said, “Maybe, I guess,”.

“So you work here, are you a uni student?” Kuroo questioned, trying to continue the conversation. 

“Uhh, yeah I am. I go to Nekoma Uni. I'm majoring in game design. I wanted to become a vet, but it’s kind of an expensive course, and plus, it’s longer than this one.” Kenma replied, suddenly more talkative. 

“That’s so cool! I go to Nekoma Uni as well. ” Kuroo said. “I’m doing chemistry, but I also got a volleyball scholarship.” 

“That sounds pretty good. I used to play volleyball in highschool, but I stopped now, I still play occasionally though.” Kenma replied.

“Really? I play middle blocker, what did you play?” Kuroo questioned Kenma. 

Kenma and Kuroo had reached the end of the pathway and they had to part ways now. 

“I played setter.” Kenma said, his voice suddenly softer. 

“Wow, setters had to be really smart. I bet you were good.” Kuroo said, making the shorter boy blush. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to you since you got a scholarship for volleyball. Although we played at nationals, and our school was considered a powerhouse, but alone, I wasn’t much good.” Kenma said, surprising Kuroo with the nationals fact. 

“We will see about that then, why don’t we play volleyball together sometime. It could be fun.”

“Ok!” Kenma said a bit louder than before. “You have my number now, right? We can plan it.” 

“Sounds great! See you around Kenma.” Kuroo replied, about to walk off.

“Bye!” Kenma said, now excited by this whole conversation. 

Both boys headed in opposite directions, heads filled with the thought of getting to volleyball together and forming a new friendship. 

Kuroo instantly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him being newly reunited with his precious cat. He sent it to Bokuto and continued on his way back to his house.   
It was a Tuesday morning and Kuroo had to get back to his house and get ready for his classes which were later that day. He was ecstatic now that he had his only love back, Tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do people actually read the notes?
> 
> i hope i dont forget to update this

**Author's Note:**

> hah lol next chapter soon if i remember


End file.
